300 Winchester Magnum
by Leewis
Summary: UA. "Natsuki." Escuchaba el agitado respirar de la persona detrás de sí. El profesionalismo y la parcialidad ante todo habían quedado al descuido. Shizuru giró su cabeza lo suficiente para quedar de perfil ante ella. La tristeza al ver, la invadió por completo. "¿Podrías decir mi nombre una vez más?"


**Mai Hime (c) Sunrise**

**.**

**.**

"Tu nombre es Shizuru."

El sonido del seguro en el arma tras su nuca, anunció el fin del juego en el que decenas de personas terminaron perdiendo su partida. Para Shizuru, probablemente, la propia había acabado el momento en que sus oídos captaron la rigurosa melodía en que su nombre fue dicho. Alejó sus manos del fusil y lentamente las elevó a sus costados en muestra de desarme. Aún escuchaba los gritos de su contraparte debido a la tardanza en la ejecución a través del intercomunicador que, al paso de segundos, finalizó con una señal interrumpida. Shizuru cerró sus ojos, intentando asimilar el hecho de que Yamada está vivo, su equipo desmantelado y en cualquier instante una bala calará hondo en su cabeza. Sintió la presión del arma mientras el ruido de las sirenas se acrecentaban en los alrededores. No había marcha atrás después de esto. Quizás esta es la hora de dar sus plegarias.

"Levántate, lentamente."

Lo hizo tal y como se lo pidieron, su cuerpo rígido y mente en blanco solo procesaban las palabras que prontamente marcarían el fin a sus veintiún años de anonimato y sombras en la sociedad. Shizuru quería verla, decirle cuanto lo sentía y sumergirse por última vez en ese par de esmeraldas que le brindaron los momentos más serenos y cálidos en su corta vida. "Natsuki—"

"No te atrevas." La ira cargada en sus palabras es bastante evidente. "Tú no me conoces. Obviamente yo tampoco—no lo hagas más difícil."

Dos minutos. El tiempo necesario para abandonar la zona de riesgo había transcurrido. Shizuru aún traía un arma consigo, pero se había resignado a Natsuki desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez. Ahora lo sabía, y estaba agradecida, al menos, de haber experimentado tal sentimiento capaz de dar un giro a su travesía cuando menos lo esperó. Natsuki le enseñó las cosas sencillas de la vida, las expresiones que marcarían horas en su mente, el inminente deseo de volver a sentir ese inquietante hormigueo en su ser, las ganas de conocer a las personas más allá de un perfil designado... Abrió sus ojos, con la determinación suficiente para decir que había acabado. A pesar de todas las vidas que cayeron bajo su precisa y letal mira que se llevará consigo, Shizuru no se arrepentía. Este fue el camino que la llevó hasta Natsuki, aunque haya significado su perdición en el acto, no había nadie más en su mente en quien encomendaría tal acción. Su vida en sí fue desoladora desde niña; no existía el gozo y la gracia en su naturaleza. La maternidad fue rasgada bajo el filo único del acero y la protección del padre atravesada por un calibre que marcó el inicio de todo. No existían reparos en las cosas que hizo y podía decir, con total seguridad, que era un alivio el hecho de haber impedido algo más que un simple asesinato a uno de los influyentes más representativo en las delicadas relaciones políticas en que se encuentra el país. Shizuru sonrió, Natsuki siempre encontraba una manera para sorprenderla.

_"Kuga, necesitamos refuerzos en el perímetro. Confirma el objetivo."_

Esa era la señal. Ya no habían más dudas respecto a lo que se venía. Sin embargo, la demora y el cansancio comenzaban a impacientarla con creces. Su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato luego de escuchar las palabras. Shizuru hizo un esfuerzo extra por mantenerse en posición, no voltear, no cuestionar. No olvidar.

"¡Te odio, realmente...!"

_"Tenemos a tres sujetos potencialmente peligrosos merodeando el sector. Necesitamos refuerzos. Ahora."_

"Natsuki." Escuchaba el agitado respirar de la persona detrás de sí. El profesionalismo y la parcialidad ante todo habían quedado al descuido. Shizuru giró su cabeza lo suficiente para quedar de perfil ante ella. La tristeza al ver, la invadió por completo. "¿Podrías decir mi nombre una vez más?"

Observó como esos labios, duramente presionados entre sí, se partían para ella luego de un evidente conflicto interno. El eco de su voz sería lo último que degustaría y, para ser sincera, le pareció una despedida bastante conciliadora. Shizuru no podría haber pedido más. Memorias de su persona era lo único que ahondaba en su mente. Memorias en otros tiempos, con otras historias en las que ambas cruzarían caminos para no volver a separarse. Shizuru lo daría todo, incluso este último respiro, para volver a comenzar de nuevo en cualquier otro destino que le espere en otra vida. Rogó inútilmente, a costa de todos sus pecados, una nueva oportunidad después de la aberrante existencia que había encarnado.

Eventualmente, sus ojos se cruzaron por última vez en una acalorada tarde de Abril, donde las constantes aglomeraciones eran el pan de cada día. Allí, entre el bullicio de la vida moderna y el individualismo colectivo reflejado en cada traje, postura y mirada. En medio de una escena que se transformó en el mejor y peor recuerdo de algo que, talvez, jamás debió ocurrir, Shizuru conoció el amor. Encontró a Natsuki.

"Adiós." No hubo silenciador capaz de acallar los gritos en su mente, ni el quiebre en su corazón. El gatillo permaneció en su máximo punto por un momento antes de volver a su posición inicial. La explosión emitida repercutía en su cabeza como un sonido ajeno a cualquier otro que había ejecutado antes. Natsuki simplemente permaneció intacta, esperando el llamado para confirmar lo que a distancia parecía obvio ante cualquiera.

El mensaje era claro. El francotirador había caído.

.

* * *

Hey, este es _**c**orto, _centrado en shiz_._ Solo uno o dos caps más(largos)- Gracias por leer!


End file.
